Black Sheep
by Yuna Cifer
Summary: When Ron is cleaning up he finds a strange object, what happens when Ron's curiosity gets the better of him and he decides to open it.


**A/N: Thank you for reading this little fic, I got the inspiration for this in the prompts section for harry potter it's a really good place to find ideas. Anyways, this my first crack at comedy so I hope you like it, I'll be doing all of the families reactions and such so this will be a few chapters long. **

**This is set just before Ron starts Hogwarts so he doesn't know Harry yet. Hmmm...is there anything else I should say yeah right read and review, they are my fuel.**

**A/NN: Also I used to have this one which is a really cool site, but fanfiction doesn't seem to last long on there so I moved this here.**

* * *

The sun rose up normally at The Burrow right on schedule that day, giving promise to an ordinary day or as ordinary as it could get at the bustling home of the Weasley's.

At the very top of the burrow in what appeared to be an attic like room slept one Ronald Weasley or Ron for short, slowly stirred waking up for the morning routing Ron groaned as the sun shined in eyes waking him up which was an oddity in his home since, some sort of ruckus usually woke him up first. Ron thought that maybe he was either up before his rambunctious brothers or they were just sleeping in, later that usual that is.

Stretching cat like and then curling in on himself and then stretching out again, Ron slipped out of bed, feet touching the cool floor. Ron groaned again rubbing his hands over his face getting the sleep out of his eyes and messing up his red hair. The young red head got up and padded off to the bathroom to clean up head to the kitchen for breakfast. having no idea how absolutely un-ordinary his day was going to be.

As Ron headed down the stairs he smelled the wonderful smell of his mum cooking breakfast his mouth was already watering. By the time he reached the table he was salivating. His mum turned around and gave him a small smile.

"Good morning sleepy head," Mrs. Weasley chirped teasingly.

"Morning, mum," Ron paused realizing that nobody else was at the table for breakfast. "uh...where is everybody?"

"Oh well, the twins are at Lee Jordan's, Percy is at work with your dad, and Ginny's up in her room."

"Oh," Ron replied deciding that he must have actually woken up late instead of really early.

Ron scarfed down his breakfast and started to run up the stairs but was stopped by his mums voice behind him. "Oh, honey could you clean up your room a bit, it's getting a bit messy."

"Augggh! Mum do I have to," Ron grumbled.

"Ronald it's a right mess in there, now you go clean that room, before I have to drag you up those stairs." Mrs. Weasley threatened staring him down daring him to argue, he didn't.

Stomping up the stairs Ron flopped down on his bed and glared at the ceiling. After some time he groaned and slumped off his bed and sulked over to a pile of junk lying by his closet. Kneeling down in front of the junk pile he just stared at it not knowing where to start.

There where old shoelaces, chocolate frog wrappers, broken quills, dirty jumpers, and other items that went beyond recognition. Ron began shuffling threw the pile sorting the junk into two sections, junk and dirty laundry. After a while Ron had to substantial piles and felt like he had mad some big progress and was about to get up to take a break, when he looked up around his room and discovered that he had only cleaned a small section and the rest was still a mess.

Groaning Ron scooted over to another disaster area and sorted through that one. Ron managed to find a toy wand from when he was real young and _Quidittch Through the Ages _which he had thought he lost ages ago, it was even fairly intact despite a large stain on the front cover. Ron kept on sorting and found a small wooden box with swirling designs carved on it.

Ron frowned at the box not ever remembering it he set it aside for later.

An hour later Ron had finished cleaning up his room and threw everything away into the trashbin. Sighing aloud he flopped back down on his bed, relieved that he was finally done.

Staring up at the ceiling, Ron shut his eyes relaxing completely on his bed. Suddenly he remembered the strange box he found earlier and jumped off his bed. Ron clutched his head seeing stars after getting up to fast. Ron blinked several times clearing away the spots.

Ron looked around his room searching for the wooden box with the carvings. Spotting it by the wardrobe he leaped to it and snatched it up. Opening up the box in one swift motion Ron was blasted in the face with purple smoke, coughing and trying to wave the offending gas away Ron dropped the box while cursing under his breath.

"Ugh, what a waste."

"Hey, Ron mum wants us downstairs, she says we need to help set up the table for lunch, and oh my god! What did you do to your hair?" Ginny said from the door.

"What are talking about my hairs fine have you gone barmy?" Ron said in a tone that suggested Ginny had gone absolutely nutters.

"Oh mum is going to kill you, changing your hair like that," she said as if Ron was already on Death Row and walking toward his execution.

"Ginny there's nothing wrong with my hair, so would you chill out," Ron said now slightly annoyed at Ginny.

Ginny humphed and left returned a few seconds later with a mirror in her hand, shoving it in Ron's face. Ron leaned back from the mirror as it was right in his face. "Now you see," Ginny said urging. Ron took the mirror out of Ginny's hands and looked into it.

Instead of his flaming red hair, coal black hair took it's place even his eyebrows where black. He was so dead.

"Oh my god," Ron whispered.

"You could say that again, you look like Arthur Weasley's illegitimate child," Ginny said teasingly.


End file.
